Post Holiday Plan shorts
by Darkness593
Summary: This is not a sequel to The Holiday Plan. It is merely a series of short one shots that I will be writing to entertain both you readers and myself. Enjoy. Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan and the Disney Hyperion publishing company.
1. Chapter 1

Selene was sitting at the table eating cereal when Percy and Artemis came out of their room, wearing backpacks.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Artemis asked.

"Because Zeus said so," Percy told her, "and did you really think he wouldn't give you a punishment for threatening to leave your only daughter?"

"I just can't believe that after all this time, father is only now making me go to school."

"What's school?" Selene called from the table.

Artemis looked at Selene, trying to think of an answer that her daughter would understand. She thought about getting Percy to answer, but when she turned to ask him, he was already gone.

"I'm going to kill him," Artemis mumbled. She then got an idea. She turned to Selene, "Instead of telling you what it is, why don't I show you?"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

Percy sat at his desk, yawning in boredom as his literature class seemed to go on and on. He was resting his head on his hand at least trying to make it look like he could read the notes, though most of the students figured out about his dyslexia in one way or another. The routine boredom of the class was interrupted by a knock on the classroom door.

"Excuse me," a younger student got the teacher's attention, "but there is someone here who would like to see one of the students in this class."

'Oh no,' Percy thought, recognizing the voice. He glanced at the doorway and saw Artemis there, which could only mean one thing, 'no, this isn't happening,' Percy thought, hiding his fear as Selene spotted him. As she walked down the row, towards his desk, the only thing on Percy's mind was, 'Don't make a scene. Don't make a scene. Don't make a scene.' Selene arrived at his desk. Percy closed his, trying to make it seem like he hadn't noticed her. 'Don't say it.'

"Hi daddy." Selene said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Percy's head slid out of his hand and hit the desk as everyone stared in disbelief. He knew he was never going to hear the end of this.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

The whole school knew about Selene by lunch. Percy could hear some of the comments from other students as he made his way to the cafeteria with Selene close behind.

"Her hair is completely white," one of the students commented, "maybe that white streak in Percy's hair isn't dye after all."

"Well, he did say that both colours were natural," another student chimed in.

When they reached the cafeteria, Percy saw Artemis sitting in the far corner.

'Payback time,' he thought, "Hey Selene, while I get lunch why don't you go over there and sit with mommy," Percy made sure to show her exactly where Artemis was, "and don't forget to say 'Hi'."

Percy watched Selene run off to sit with Artemis and got in line to get food. He smiled when he heard a nice, loud "Hi mommy." from Selene that was followed immediately by silent stares.

Percy sat down on the other side of the table and passed half of his food over to Selene. He looked at Artemis.

"You gave away one half of the secret, it was only fair that I give away the other half, " Percy stated, "I hope you enjoy the attention as much as I have."

Almost immediately, students were making comments.

"Now that they're together, I actually do see the resemblance," one student commented.

"Those two just make the cutest couple," a cheerleader said, trying to hold back a squeal, "and it's only made cuter with that adorable little girl."

"And so it begins," Percy muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis sat in class, looking out the window. Schoolwork for her was child's play. She wanted a challenge.

"Class," the teacher called, "I have a couple of announcements. First, we have a new transfer student," he paused as the class groaned, "and she's European."

The boys in the class let out some interested 'ooh's', causing Artemis to roll her eyes.

"Boys," she groaned.

"Now why don't you come in and introduce yourself," the teacher called to someone in the hall.

The transfer student entered. She had caucasian skin and piercing red eyes. She wore a red shirt under a blue jacket. She also wore jeans and brown boots. What got everyone's attention was actually her long, purple hair.

"Hello," the transfer student greeted herself, "my name is Khel. And before you start flirting with me, just know that I only have eyes for Percy Jackson."

The class immediately filled with murmurs, the subject of which being Percy. Some were jealous comments, while others referred to the obvious relationship between Percy and Artemis.

"Hey," the girl behind Artemis whispered, "aren't you a little concerned by this girl."

"Should I be?" Artemis asked.

"Well, she just openly stated that she likes your boyfriend. Any other girl would consider that a challenge to her pride."

"This girl is no threat to me, and you seem to be mistaking the relationship I have with Percy."

"But you're the mother of his child, how can you not be dating?"

"Calm down class," the teacher called out, "the second announcement is that the school is holding a beauty pageant in a few months."

"If that's the case," Khel interrupted, "then I am going to issue a challenge." Khel walked over to Artemis, who continued to stare out the window, "I hope you're ready to swallow your pride, because we are going to battle for Percy's heart."

"You can have him, I don't care."

"I'm sure Selene would say otherwise," Khel smirked as Artemis turned to face her, "I heard that you lost your memory regarding what happened in the winter. Well, I'm willing to be a good sport about this and give you a chance to share the feelings we all know you have for Percy. Prove to yourself how you feel by beating me in the pageant, unless your lack of memories has turned you into a coward." Artemis immediately stood at those words, "Well, are you?"

"I'm no coward!" Artemis snapped.

"Then I'll see you at the pageant, hunter."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..

Percy shivered as he changed out of his gym clothes. Sam seemed to be the only one to notice.

"What's up?" Sam.

"Nothing," Percy replied, "I just… have this weird feeling. Do you know any places I can hide for the next few months?"

"The school roof, no one ever goes up there."

"Thanks buddy."

"Anytime."


End file.
